Ancient Magic
by 1004180
Summary: Hermione is on a family vacation in France one summer and by chance, bumps into Fleur. Will they ever meet again? How will Hermione explain to Fleur that she is a witch if she ever sees her again? I suck at writing summaries and coming up with titles. No idea what to rate this story so better make it T just to be on the safe side. This is a Hermione/Fleur Fleurmione pairing.
1. Chapter 1 - Mystery girl

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for any spelling and grammatical errors

As much as I would love to write the hot and sexy French accent for Fleur… well suffice to say I suck at it and I am being very kind in my description. I apologize in advance but I think we all have the power of imagination to rectify this inherent flaw of mine.

Chapter 1: Mystery girl

Hermione is on summer break from school and on her way to the airport with her parents. Her family always went away during the summer; a way to reconnect after being away from each other for most of the year. Between her time at Hogwarts and at the Burrow, her parents saw very little of their daughter. This year's vacation destination is France.

Hermione had always loved the idea of France, so rich in history and traditions. Although she does not speak the language, Hermione had always wanted to learn French and now seemed as good a time as any. Hogwarts had kept her busy with her studies and the Burrow was too distracting. She loved the idea of exploring this uncharted country and learning as much as she can during the next two weeks. What she did not love was the mode of transportation. The flight was turbulent and had made her uneasy.

"Hermione dear, sit still and try reading. That will make the time pass by and you won't even notice the bumpy flight", her mother said.

"Look! Look! Look Sarah, we're descending! We're here!", John Granger exclaimed to his wife.

"Did you hear your father darling? We'll be deboarding in a short while".

All Hermione could do was manage a nod. She could not wait to leave the plane and be on solid land again.

"This is worse than riding on a broom while apparating", Hermione said under her breath.

Once the Grangers checked into their hotel and freshened up, Hermione grabbed the map of the city on the desk and started to plot out the places she wanted to explore. There were so many places and so little time. How on earth would she be able to visit all these beautiful places in the span of two weeks?

Being the methodical and logical student that she was, Hermione took the pen and writing pad on the desk and started making a list of all the places she wanted to go and the things she wanted to do. While she was furiously writing her list, a thought popped into her mind. She spared a moment to ponder, why does the magical world insist on using quills, inkwells, and scrolls? Hermione made a mental note to pack a few pens with her for the start of term.

"Three years at Hogwarts and now I think about using pens? Brightest witch of her age, my foot!", Hermione said to no one in particular.

John and Sarah were silently observing their daughter from the sofa. It feels as though each time they see their little girl, she has changed so much.

"John honey, have you ever noticed her mumbling to herself so much?"

"No dear, I haven't. Maybe school is getting to her. She doesn't like talking about her time at that magic school."

"Do you think something happened?"

"I hope not. Perhaps you can have a girls' talk later. See if you can get her to open up t… oh she's looking right at us"

Both John and Sarah looked at Hermione who was indeed staring at them. For a while, neither of them spoke.

Hermione was the one to break the silence first.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Hermione asked her parents.

"Uh-oh, were we so engrossed in our conversation that we missed what she asked?" Sarah whispered in a conspiratorial tone to her husband.

"I'm sorry princess, your mother and I were talking. Would you mind repeating the question?"

"Uh… sure. I wanted to know if I could explore this city a bit. We still have a few hours of daylight"

Her parents looked at one another and there was no indication from each other to object to this so Sarah said, "sure dear but be back for dinner. Maybe after dinner you'd like to go shopping. Your father is going to the bar to watch the game. We can also catch up."

"Sounds great mom, I'd love to" and with Hermione made her way onto the busy streets of Avignon.

A short while later Hermione is found muttering herself with her nose in the map.

"I turned left, then right, then veered to the right at the fork, and then …. Ok the cafe should be at the next left"

The next left led to a dead end in the road. Hermione looked at the end of the road, back to the map, and then back to the end of the road. She looked back at the map to see where she might have gone the wrong way or at the very least, to see where she was because she is not where she should be. As she was trying to simultaneously reverse her steps and read the map she collided into something or more accurately, into someone.

"I'm so terribly sorry. I was busy reading the map and trying to find out where I am. Are you hurt? Oh my gosh, you probably don't even understand me", Hermione rambled out in one breath.

"Are you lost? No, I'm not hurt and yes, I understand you", the mysterious girl replied.

Hermione finally looked at the girl. She looked into those beautiful blue orbs and thought she was drowning in a blue abyss. For a moment, Hermione forgot how to breathe.

"That's brilliant. Let me help you up", Hermione managed to say when she realized she was staring like a fool and the poor girl was still on the ground.

"Maybe I can help you find your way. Where were you going?"

"I was going to the cafe and usually I am good at following directions but somewhere between the hotel and here I seemed to have lost my way, even though I followed the map precisely", Hermione said.

The girl leaned over and looked at the map in Hermione's hand. Her breath ghosting over Hermione's neck sent a shiver down her back. Goodness, she smells so good; Hermione thought to herself.

"I see the problem. This is an old map. The cafe closed down a few months ago".

"That's just rotten luck. According to the advertisement this booklet, it's suppose to have the best pastries in town", Hermione said disappointingly.

"Well it's a good thing I know where it opened up it's new shop", the girl said with a smirk.

"Follow me, I'll show you where it is. It's actually not far from here. It's just ten minutes from here."

As they were walking down the streets Hermione noticed that all the men looking at her companion. They were not subtle about it, some of them were blatantly staring. Hermione could not help feeling self conscious.

When they finally arrived, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief from those prying eyes. She always hated being the centre of attention. Hermione did not mind living in the shadow; never one to like being in the limelight.

"This is the cafe you are looking for?"

Hermione looked up at the sign and replied, "Yes, it is. Thank you so much for helping me find it. If you don't mind, you could join me. Sort of my way of repaying you for knocking you over and bringing me here".

"Thank you, I would love to join you", the smiled at Hermione in such a way that made Hermione go weak at the knees.

Hermione just stood there with a goofy smile on her face.

"Shall we go in?", the girl asked and Hermione snapped out of her trance.

They made their way to a quiet table near the windows and were greeted by a young girl.

"Welcome to Cafe du Delacour, how may I serve you today?"

"I am new to this town, well actually new to this country too. What do you suggest?", Hermione replied.

"How about the croissant du chocolat with our private house blend of coffee?", the waitress asked.

"That sounds lovely, yes I'd love to try that", and the waitress was off.

"Wait you…..", Hermione tried to tell the waitress that she did not finish taking orders but the girl was already gone.

"I'm sorry, let me go and get her. You didn't even order yet. That seems a bit rude", Hermione said while standing up.

A feather light touch on her hand had Hermione frozen. All the different sensations and feelings coursing through her from just a simple gesture.

"Please, sit down, she will be back shortly", Hermione was trying to calm her racing pulse and erratic heart beats, and slow down her breathing.

Sure enough the waitress returned with a tray of food and drinks. She placed a cup of coffee and a plate of chocolate croissants in front of Hermione and a cup of coffee and a plate of eclairs in front of her companion.

"Please enjoy", and the waitress was off again.

"How does she know what like here? Are you a regular?"

"Sort of. I guess you can say I am a regular here", and there it was again. That angelic smile and those blue beautiful eyes, and Hermione was lost again.

"Let me escort you back to your hotel. I wouldn't want you to get lost and bump into another person", the girl said teasingly.

Hermione turned beet red and stammered, "I, I, not my fault, the restaurant, moved, lost…."

"You're adorable when you get flustered. Come I will take you back", the girl said while standing up to leave.

"Wait I need to pay first. I don't want to add prison to my list of places I've visited in France"

Hermione walked up to the cashier but the girl waved her off saying that the meal was "on the house" and it was direct orders from the management.

Hermione wondered by the management would waive the fee unless it had something to do with…. And all thought vanished as the girl laced their fingers and led them back onto the streets. Hermione registered that girl had asked something and she was sure she replied with some sort of sounds. Before she knew it, they stood at the front of the hotel. Hermione was disappointed that the walk was so short. She loved the feel of this girl's hand in hers. She knew she would miss that the most.

"Thank you for your company. It was my pleasure to have you bump into me today", she removed her hands from Hermione's and kissed her on both sides of her cheeks and left.

Correction, make that the second thing she would miss the most. The goodbye kiss was definitely on the top of the list.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name. Will I see you again?", but the girl was already out of earshot and now lost in the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2 - What is lost must be found

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for any spelling and grammatical errors

As much as I would love to write the hot and sexy french accent for Fleur… well suffice to say I suck at it and I am being very kind in my description. I apologize in advance but I think we all have the power of imagination to rectify this inherent flaw of mine.

Chapter 2: What is lost must be found

After having dinner with her parents and some light shopping with her mother, she was exhausted. She collapses onto her bed and starts to recall the girl that silently stole her way into Hermione's waking thoughts. Hermione cannot seem to get the girl out of her mind and is screaming at herself for not asking for her name or something, anything to help her find this girl again. Hermione takes a deep breath and slowly releases it.

"Okay, let's think about this logically. How am I going to find this girl again? Well let's see what facts I have already. She is obviously a local as she knows where the shops are and can navigate the streets well. She likes coffee and eclairs. She has soft hands. She smells intoxicating. Her kisses set my cheeks on fire. I can lose myself in her eyes and her smile… wait a moment, when did I start liking girls?", Hermione started to think about all the girls are Hogwarts. She never had this feeling with any of those girls before, including Ginny. A very confused Hermione decide to sleep off frustration.

The next morning Hermione came to a realization. "Maybe I don't like girls. Maybe I just like a girl. Ahhh….Great! I'm going crazy about a girl who I'll probably never see again. This is hopeless! Maybe a chocolate croissant and coffee will jog my memory of something useful she might've said to help me find her", and Hermione is off to the same cafe as the day before.

She pushed the door open and a small bell at the top of the door signalled her arrival. Hermione made her way to the same table by the window and sat down. She let her hands touch the opposite side of the table. The side the mysterious girl had her hands on just only yesterday. The memories came back to her. The wheels in Hermione's head started to turn and a thought hit her. How did the waitress know what to bring for her mystery guest? She must be a regular at the very least.

Hermione waited for the waitress to come so she can inquire more about yesterday's event. It did not take long before she came along to take her order.

"Welcome to Cafe du Delacour! How may I serve you today?"

"I was wondering if you know who the girl I was with yesterday. You see, I have been looking for her but she seemed to have just disappeared"

"You mean Fleur Delacour? Sure, her family owns many businesses here in France, including this cafe. They're a very old and distinguished family and quite well-known across Europe."

Shock was written all over Hermione's face.

"I can see this has come as a shock to you. But if you don't mind my asking, how do you know Fleur? "

Recovering from her shock, Hermione managed a weak reply, "I was lost and bumped into her. She helped me find my way."

"Well, I hope I was able to answer your questions. Would you like to order or do you need a moment?"

"I'll have what Fleur had yesterday, thanks", and with the order, the waitress was gone.

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the travellers guide book. If her family was as prominent as the girl described, then it should be quite easy locating Fleur. Hermione flicked through the pages and there it was, an entire page dedicated to explaining the contributions of the family and how they tie into the formation of France in early French history.

There at the bottom of the page is a phone number. Hermione walked up to the waitress and asked if she could use the phone. After dialing the number, she waited nervously for the line to engage.

When a voice came on the other line with rapid french, Hermione froze. When the man on the other end finally stopped speaking, Hermione spoke in slow English. Thank goodness the man understood her and proceeded to tell her that he is the publicist for the Delacour family and any information pertaining to their private information would not be available in any book. Hermione told him that she is looking for Fleur and explained the previous day's events. He patiently listened and asked her where she was. She told him that she is at Cafe du Delacour. He told her to wait for his phone call. He will call the family and get back to her.

Hermione sat back down at her table and looked at the cup of coffee and the eclair. She started sipping the coffee and eating the pastry while waiting for the publicist to call.

* * *

Fleur turned into an empty alley and apparated home. When she walked through the door a blonde blur came whizzing down the hallway and collided into her, trapping her with a bear hug.

"Umph… Gabrielle, how are you? Where is maman and papa?"

"They are in the family room discussing about an English tutor for me"

"That is good, don't you want to be able to speak English? You might need it in the future. What if you have a post in the ministry of international affairs? English would be a huge asset", Fleur said while tussling her sister's hair.

"Bah, I have enough studies. I don't want to work in the ministry either", Gabrielle frowned.

"Where were you today? You said you would come back early to play with me", Gabrielle complained.

"The meeting with the flock took longer than expected and then I met someone and we started talking. I lost track of time. I'm sorry Gabrielle, how about we play after dinner?"

"Yay! Okay, you promised!", and young Gabrielle started bouncing up the stairs.

Fleur walked into the family room to greet her parents.

"Bonjour maman, papa"

"Bonjour my little flower, how was your meeting today?", her father, Louis, asked.

"The meeting went well. There were some disputes I had to settle and once that was all sorted out, I left. I ran late because I met a new friend and lost track of time", Fleur replied.

"Fleur darling, that's wonderful. What is the new friend's name?", Fleur's mother, Apolline, asked.

Fleur opened her mouth to answer only to close it. How could she not have asked for her name?

"I, I don't know maman. In my haste I forgot to ask for her name. I know which hotel she's staying in but I don't know which room and it's a really large hotel."

"She's not from around here?", Louis asked.

"Non, she English."

"How long is she staying in France?", Louis continued to question.

"I don't know that either papa. I don't know her name, why she is in France, how long she is staying, or when she is leaving", Fleur said almost on the verge of tears.

Apolline embraces her daughter in a fierce hug and kisses her head. Louis knows that their mother-daughter relationship is unlike the usual ones. When it comes to veelas, mother-daughter relationships are seen as sacred and this was most definitely a sacred veela moment..

"Not to worry darling. We will contact the hotel in the morning and sort this all out but first let us have dinner", Apolline tried to hide how worried she was of her daughter's behaviour. She can count on one hand all the times Fleur has cried as a child. This girl must mean more to Fleur than she even realizes.

The next morning, a puffy eyed Fleur sat down for breakfast with her family. The physical state she was in was cause for worry.

"How did you sleep darling?", Apolline asked.

"It was difficult to sleep. I kept feeling a tugging sensation on my heart",

"My petite flower, we know the hotel and we will find her. We will ring up the hotel, give them her physical description and…..", her father said.

Buzz, buzz, buzz

"Pardon me, I have to take this, it's Philippe. I wonder what he wants?", Louis said as he stood up to to leave the room.

A few minutes later, Louis enters the dining room while finishing his phone call, "Alright Philippe, please send the driver and ask him to make it quick."

A grinning Louis sits down at the dining table to finish his breakfast. He waves the butler over and whispers something to him. The butler nods and vanishes into another part of the house.

"What did Philippe want? You sent for the driver, are you going somewhere?", Apolline asked.

"No, no, darling, I am not going anywhere. I sent the driver for someone else. Don't worry yourself about it. I have taken care of it, Philippe won't be calling again."

The Delacours spent the next little while chatting amongst each other. A slight movement at the door caught Louis' attention and towards the door.

"Ah… my petite flower, can you describe what your lost friend looks like?", Louis asked his daughter.

"She has brown hair, brown, eyes, about this height", Fleur described as she used her hand to indicate the girl's height.

"What do you think darling wife?"

"I think it's pretty accurate a description loving wise husband"

"What are you two going on about?", Fleur asked. Noticing that her parents' are looking behind her, she turned to follow their gaze and was stunned silent. Standing right behind her, next to the butler and Philippe, was the girl from yesterday. Louis dismissed the butler and waved Philippe over to him.

Hermione walked over to Fleur and extended her hand and said, "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger"

Fleur stood up and reached for the hand and pulled Hermione into a hug and kissed each side of her cheeks and said, "I'm Fleur Delacour and it's wonderful to finally see you again".

"Thank you Philippe, I don't know how you found the girl but I'm glad you were able to arrange this reunion. Come let us all leave these two kids alone. Shall we continue this conversation in the study?", Louis gestured towards the doorway.

"Gabrielle, let us go into the library and continue our talk about the possibility of an English tutor?", Apolline was unable to complete this question before the little blonde ran out of the kitchen. Apolline smiled and winked at Fleur and Hermione, and proceeded to follow her husband into the study.

"Um...Do you want to go to my room and talk? We can get to know each other a bit more. Yesterday was lovely but we didn't get to talk about ourselves much", Fleur asked Hermione.

"I would love that very much", Hermione replied rather shyly.

Fleur led Hermione by the hand up to her room. Hermione was amazed at the sheer size of the house. Fleur's room as equally as amazing. It was bright and spacious. Hermione loved how one side of the wall was lined with books. Fleur released her hand so that Hermione was free to explore the room. The first place Hermione ventured towards was the bookcase. She gently ran her fingers along the spine of the books and carefully taking in the feel of the amount of knowledge these books contained. Hermione read some of the titles and noticed that they were primarily science fiction books or story books based on magical worlds and kingdoms.

"Do you enjoy reading these books?", Hermione asked as she took one down and flipped through some of the pages.

"I like to believe that there are other worlds out there besides the one we are in. If we exist in this world, why is it difficult to think that there are other people existing in other worlds?", Fleur replied.

Hermione was amazed at how Fleur's mind works. She had it all, looks and brains. But Hermione was not jealous, far from it. She felt honoured that such a brilliant girl would want to be friends with a dull and boring bookworm.

Fleur can see an internal battle going on in Hermione's mind. She walked behind Hermione and placed both hands on her shoulders and guided her towards the chairs. Once they were seated, Fleur placed her hand over Hermione's and rubbed her knuckles.

"What are you thinking of?", Fleur inquired.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering how you have the whole package. You are beautiful and smart", Hermione answered.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Oh, I didn't mean, I mean, what I meant to….. Yes, yes, I think you're very beautiful", Hermione managed to stammer out. A very beet red Hermione was now looking down at the table where Fleur was still rubbing circles on her knuckles. A soft hand held her by the chin and lifted her head. Hermione was looking into those beautiful blue eyes again.

"I think you are beautiful too", Fleur whispered.

For a moment, they just stared into each other's eyes. They were having a silent conversation with the eyes. A clearing of the throat caused them both to jump from their chairs and look towards the sound.

"Gabrielle! You should knock before entering a room!", Fleur scolded.

"Maman and papa wants you both downstairs. Something about getting to know your friend and blah, blah, blah"

The loss of physical contact was not lost on Hermione. She felt cold and incomplete without Fleurs hand in hers. Hermione could not explain it, not even to herself why she felt this way. She had just met Fleur yet, this girl has been on the forefront of her conscious, subconscious, and unconscious mind.

"Please let maman and papa know that we will be right down", Fleur requested and Gabrielle can be heard running down the stairs.

"We should probably go, I don't want to keep your parents waiting", Hermione said. Unknowingly, Hermione reached out her and Fleur reached for it automatically. It was as if they had been doing this since the beginning of time. It felt so natural and so right.

"Ah, here are the two little angels, come in, come in, please take a seat", Louis said jovially as the two entered the living room.

"Let me make the introductions, my name is Louis and this is my wife Apolline. You already know my daughter Fleur and this little one is Gabrielle", Louis said while holding Gabrielle.

"Hello everyone, my name is Hermione Granger. Thank you for welcoming me into your home, especially without notice"

"I was given notice. You called Philippe and he in turn called me. It was quite coincidental that while Philippe was explaining your predicament to me that Fleur was also narrating a similar story. I put two and two together and asked him to send the driver to pick you up and bring you here", Louis recounted.

"Sorry for the intrusion though", Hermione said apologetically.

"Don't be silly, no intrusion at all", Apolline said.

Apolline looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled. She will have to talk to Fleur later tonight about her feelings towards Hermione.

"So Hermione, tell us about yourself?", Apolline asked.

"Well, I'm 14 years old but turning 15 soon. I'm from London. I don't have any siblings, it's just been the three of us. My parents are both dentists."

"Where do you go to school?", Mr. Delacour asked.

"I go to a private boarding school in Scotland and so I don't get to spend a lot of time with my parents. This is sort of our thing. Every summer we go somewhere together to sort of reacquaint ourselves."

Fleur sat silently listening to everything Hermione said. She would need to find out when her birthday was, that way she could send a gift.

"Our little Fleur also attends a private boarding school here in France", Louis offered.

The conversation flowed easily amongst the occupants of the house. They shared stories, some funny, and some embarrassing. Fleur did not particularly enjoy her father taking such liberties at disclosing her childhood tricks and pranks. Hermione shared her own embarrassment to make Fleur feel better.

After dinner, the driver drove Hermione back to the hotel along with Fleur to escort her to the front door of the unit.

Fleur was reluctant to let Hermione go. For the first time, Fleur felt at peace with her inner veela. Hermione was not affected by her thrall. She felt like this was something special and she had to fight to keep it.

"Will I see you tomorrow?", Fleur asked quietly. Almost afraid that the sound of her voice would scare any affirmation away.

"Of course Fleur. I plan on spending every day that I am in France with you. I don't leave for another week and a half. We'll have to sort something out for when we are both in school… I mean, if that's what you want…. Or not, I shouldn't just assume that you would… I mean, you ….", Fleur placed a delicate finger over Hermione's lips to stop her rambling.

"I would love to keep in contact with you and I am very honoured that you would spend your vacation with me. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow. I will come with the driver tomorrow morning. Maybe your parents can come along and meet us all. This way they will know that you are in good hands", Fleur smiled while she completed her statement.

"Ok, that sounds good. I will ask them but for sure I'll see you tomorrow", Hermione leaned over and hugged Fleur. Fleur placed her arms around Hermione's waist and hugged her tight. Both took in the scent of the other and knew at that moment, this was where they wanted to be: in each other's arms.

Fleur pulled back slightly and kissed both of Hermione's cheeks, and bid her goodnight. Hermione watched Fleur turn to leave and with each step Fleur took, Hermione's heart would ache. Fleur for her part felt as though her legs were made of lead. She did not want to look back, she knew that if she did she would never be able to leave.

* * *

The next chapter gets a bit angsty but it's important and I will keep it short.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for any spelling and grammatical errors

As much as I would love to write the hot and sexy french accent for Fleur… well suffice to say I suck at it and I am being very kind in my description. I apologize in advance but I think we all have the power of imagination to rectify this inherent flaw of mine.

Please review. Reviews make me happy. Happiness makes me want to write even when I am busy with school :D

Chapter 3 - Hurt

"Hermione dear, wake up! We have to get to the airport. Start packing away your things, the cab will be here shortly", Hermione's mother said.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Hermione was in a state of confusion.

"Why are we going to the airport? What happened? What time is it?", Hermione asked her mother.

"It's just past 3 am and I'm sorry to wake you but we just received a phone call from the Johnson's that our office had been broken into".

"I need to write a letter to Fleur. The concierge can give it to her in the morning", Hermione said.

"Please hurry up and pack, our flight leaves in two hours. There isn't time for it. You can call your friend when we're back in London or send her a letter. We really don't have a moment to spare", Sarah urged.

Hermione jumped out of bed and started change and then proceeded to pack her luggage.

"The cab is here", John announces as he returns the receiver of the phone back onto its dock.

* * *

Fleur wakes up in the middle of the night from a bad dream. She turned on the light and tried to remember what the nightmare was. She could not recollect but now there was a dull pain in her chest. The veela in her is sending out feelings of pain and sorrow. Fleur had always coexisted well with her veela but up until recently, her veela was confusing her. Tonight her veela was restless which made it difficult for Fleur to fall asleep. Now, it will not even allow her to go back to sleep. All Fleur wanted to do was sleep because that would bring the morning and the morning would bring Hermione, but the veela would have none of it.

There was a quiet knock on the door and her mother walked in.

"Maman, did I wake you?"

"No little one, I was already awake. A mother always knows when their young is in need"

"I don't know what's going on. My veela has been out of control for the past couple of days. It won't leave me in peace. Tonight is the worst, it has been bouncing and causing me to feel anxious, hurt, and restless. Do you know what this all means maman?"

"I have had my suspicion all day and was meaning to talk to you about this earlier but I guess now will do as well",

Apolline sat down next to Fleur and held her tightly as Fleur placed her head on her mother's shoulder. Apolline spoke again, "do you remember those times when your grandmother would teach you about your inner veela?", Fleur nodded. Apolline continued, "do you recall her talking about when your veela would behave like this?", Fleur went rigid, lifted her head off her mother's shoulder, turned to face her, and said "when it finds its mate".

Apolline explained to Fleur her observations from Hermione's visit. She started listing them from Fleur's immediate smile, to the constant physical contact. From Hermione's look of sadness whenever the physical contact was broken, no matter brief it was, to the special looks they exchange when they think no one is looking. The list went on and on until Fleur jumped up and started pacing the room.

"If she is my mate then there might be a problem maman. She lives in London and I live in France. I'm a witch and part veela and she is a muggle. She uses whatever she uses and I use owls. Oh how do we make this work? Do you think maybe she isn't my mate but just a really good friend?", Fleur asked her mother.

Apolline merely raised an eyebrow and said, "do you?"

Fleur's veela was trying to push through the surface to answer that question. Apolline saw the golden flecks in Fleur's eyes and knew the answer.

"When Hermione arrives in the morning, why don't you spend more time with her. Take her out into the countryside, perhaps show her the vineyard or the cottage . Your veela would love that and would definitely calm down.

"That sounds like a great idea. I think Hermione would love the cottage. Thanks maman, I feel better and I can tell the veela feels better too", Fleur said as she hugged her mother.

"Now go to sleep or you won't wake up in time to take her out which leaves her at the mercy of Gabrielle", Apolline jested.

"I'm sleeping now maman, goodnight", Fleur said while jumping onto her bed and under the covers.

* * *

A very defeated Fleur walks into the house and was pulled into a tight embrace by her mother. The driver had already warned the matriarch what happened at the hotel.

"We'll find her darling, not to worry. Your papa is in the study talking to his contacts in London.

"How could she just leave and not tell me maman?", Fleur can feel her veela inside screaming at her to go back out there and look for its mate. Fleur did not have the energy to fight with it, she just let it get angry.

Apolline looked into Fleur's eyes and knew she was losing control over her veela. Apolline released her thrall and that immediately stopped Fleur's petulant veela.

"Good, you still remember who is alpha. Now behave yourself!", Apolline spoke to Fleur's veela.

Later that night, Fleur was laying in bed wondering where Hermione was. She wondered how she could just leave without so much as a word. Worst of all, she had no way of finding her. Fleur just prayed that Hermione would try to contact Phillipe like she did yesterday.

Fleur cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

Exams are coming up and so I may not be able to update for another 2 weeks, maybe even 3 weeks. Sorry! Review and let me know what you all think about this story?


	4. Chapter 4 - A Glimmer of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for any spelling and grammatical errors

As much as I would love to write the hot and sexy french accent for Fleur… well suffice to say I suck at it and I am being very kind in my description. I apologize in advance but I think we all have the power of imagination to rectify this inherent flaw of mine.

Please review. Reviews make me happy. Happiness makes me want to write even when I am busy with school :D

Chapter 4

* * *

Hermione was in hysterics by the time the Grangers boarded the airplane.

"Oh… what might Fleur be thinking when she comes in the morning and I'm not there", Hermione kept on rambling to herself.

"I know what she'll think, she'll think you're a liar and a meanie", Hermione replied to herself.

This dialog went unnoticed by her parents are they were talking amongst themselves, worried for their practice. The phone call from their neighbour was very upsetting as their clinic was their heart and soul. They wondered how anyone could break into it and destroy what they worked so hard to build.

Hermione for her part, just faced the window with unseeing teary eyes, a head full of ways how to apologize to Fleur, and a heart full of pain and sorrow.

When they arrived, they retrieved their luggage and piled into a cab.

"Hermione dear, you'll be staying over at your grandmother's place for the next few days while your father and I sort out the clinic"

"Why can't I go home? I'm old enough to be left home alone. I have important things I need to do and I also need to pack for the start of term", Hermione retorted her mother.

"Hermione, you need to understand that this is very stressful for both your mother and I. Your grandmother will be able to take care of you in ways we cannot right now. She'll talk to you, tell you stories, and remember how great of a cook she is?", Hermione's father tried to pacify the situation.

Hermione did not try to push the matter as she can see the cab is enroute to her grandmother's place anyhow.

When the cab pulled up, they all exited the cab. Sarah went over to the door and rang the bell while John scooped Hermione into his arms.

"Remember sweetheart, your grandmother doesn't know that you are a witch so please keep it on the down low", John said as he hugged his little girl and kissed her on the top of her head.

Hermione walked up to her grandmother and hugged her. She always loved her grandmother, she always smelled of apples and cinnamon, a scent Hermione has come to associate with warmth and comfort. The two things she needs the most right now.

Hermione took her luggage from her father, gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and followed her grandmother into the house while her parents were driven back home in the same cab.

Dorothy Granger had always loved Hermione. The only child of her only child. Ever since she laid eyes on her granddaughter all those years ago in the hospital, she knew that she would love this girl until her last breath. She had always maintained a very close relationship with Hermione, up until she turned eleven and attended boarding school.

Dorothy always wondered why John and Sarah would send their only child off to boarding and all the way in Scotland. She questioned them on numerous occasions, and they always had the same answer: it's the best school for their little girl.

Dorothy always thought it to mean that the school had an enrichment program for children academically excelling beyond their years. At some point, she stopped asking and just accepted it. She missed the times Hermione would visit her and tell her all the marvelous books she has read or all the new things she had learned in school.

"Hermione, would you like a spot of tea?"

"Oh grandmother, that would be lovely but here, let me do it"

Dorothy watched as Hermione moved effortlessly around her kitchen. This little girl has spent so much time here that it looked second nature to her.

They sat at the kitchen table with tea in hand and a plate of biscuit between them.

"Hermione, how are your studies coming along?"

"It's great grandmother, I have learned so much in these past three years", Hermione smiled as she answered. Dorothy can see that there is something weighing on her granddaughter's mind.

"What is it dear? You have a look of sadness in your eyes. Is something the matter? Maybe grandmother can help."

Hermione told her grandmother about Fleur, how they met, and their reunion.

"It's just… everything's all messed up grandmother. She told she would come to the hotel in the morning to pick me up and we could spend time with her family"

"Oh that sounds lovely", Dorothy said.

"Yes it does grandmother but then mom and dad woke me up last night and said we had to return to London immediately. Well, I didn't get a chance to tell her I'll be leaving or how to contact me. She should be at the hotel right now expecting me to meet her", by now Hermione is tears.

Dorothy held her granddaughter in her arms and spoke again, "Oh my, that does sound like quite a disaster. Why don't you head on down to the library and see if you can find their publicist again?"

"That's brilliant grandmother, would you like to come with me? It's been too long since we last took a stroll to the library"

"I'd love to darling"

As they walked to the library, Hermione could not help but feel the nostalgia. She and her grandmother used to walk this exact route to the library all those years ago. She felt like that same little girl all over again. Hermione even held her grandmother's hand, just like she had done in yesteryears.

Once they arrived, Hermione led them to the travel section and scanned the aisles for her desired book.

Dorothy noticed the same brightness in Hermione's eyes when she is the presence of books. Some things forever and Hermione's love for books is a classic example.

Dorothy took a seat at one of the old wooden tables and waited for Hermione to return with her reading material. Not too long later, Hermione sits beside her grandmother with a book in hand. Dorothy looks down at the book and realizes that Hermione has the page turned to the Delaour family. She remembers from her own school girl days reading on this family for her history classes.

"Hermione dear, the girl you befriended, she is a member of this family?", Dorothy asked in a bit of shock and disbelief.

"Yes grandmother, her name is Fleur and she is the eldest daughter of Louis and Apolline Delacour. Why grandmother?", Hermione inquired, curious to know why her grandmother sounded surprised.

"Oh nothing dear, I just remember reading about this family when I was your age", Dorothy replied.

Hermione jotted down the phone number and put it in her pocket.

"Did you want to have lunch before we head back to the house grandmother?"

"What a splendid idea, Hermione"

After lunch both grandmother and granddaughter returned home. Hermione went straight for the phone and asked if she could use it. Her grandmother just smiled, nodded, and then proceeded to leave to give Hermione a bit of privacy.

She dialed the number and waited for the line to connect.

* * *

"My little flower, can you follow me into the study?"

"Yes papa"

When the two reached the study, Louis handed the telephone receiver to his daughter.

"Who is it papa?"

"Why not find out for yourself? I find life gets more interesting when you make your own discoveries", with a wink he proceeded to exit the study.

"Bonjour", Fleur spoke into the receiver.

"Fleur! Thank goodness I found you. I thought I'd never be able to talk to you again. I hope you're not mad, we had a family emergency and had to return to London immediately. I would have left you a note but the urgency with which we left didn't leave me time to write one and I didn't know your address. My grandmother brought me to the libr….", Hermione rambled until she was cut off by Fleur.

"You're really adorable when you are all flustered. I forgive you", Fleur had even surprised herself with the ease with which she was willing to let her hurt go. She couldn't understand it herself but she didn't care because at this very moment, Hermione was on the phone with her.

"Phew, I thought you wouldn't ever want to talk to me again. I really am sorry Fleur. I wish we didn't have to leave so soon. I was really looking forward to spending more time with you".

"Really? I thought you grew tired of me and decided to leave", Fleur said with unshed tears in her eyes. Her inner veela was so confused. It was hurt because Hermione had left, it was angry that Fleur didn't express how hurt she was, and it was happy that Hermione was in her life again.

"Oh, no please don't think like that Fleur. I would never grow tired of you. We've only just met but I feel like we've been friends forever", Hermione reassured.

The three of them were all at peace; Hermione, Fleur, and the inner veela.

They continued to talk for a little longer making sure to exchange addresses and phone numbers. Hermione would have to figure out how to write to Fleur and receive letters from her when she is at the burrow or Hogwarts. She'll figure that out but for now, she's just happy to have Fleur back in her life. Hermione doesn't know why Fleur means so much to her but she has always believed that things always work themselves out in the end.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Fleur was having the same dilemma. How would their communication continue while she was at Beaubaxton? She would have to ask her maman and papa for help on that. After all, what good is magic if she couldn't keep Hermione in her life.

After promises of calling each other and writing plenty of letters they ended the call. Their hearts soared with happiness and joy. All was calm and peaceful for now and that was all that mattered. They would be able to sleep soundly at night knowing the other was still within reach.

* * *

I'm sorry for the long wait. I just finished half my exams. The other half will be next week. I had this chapter about 90% written and thought I needed a break from studying and decided to finish it. I hope you all enjoy. I didn't want to start their actual time at Hogwarts until I can fully dedicate my time to writing. Wouldn't want to ruin that very special moment for my readers. Once again, thanks for reading and please review. It makes me happy reading the reviews :D


	5. Chapter 5 - Is That Really You

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for any spelling and grammatical errors

As much as I would love to write the hot and sexy french accent for Fleur… well suffice to say I suck at it and I am being very kind in my description. I apologize in advance but I think we all have the power of imagination to rectify this inherent flaw of mine.

Please review. Reviews make me happy. Happiness makes me want to write even when I am busy with school :D

As per a request from a reviewer, I will give some more time to the pair in muggle London before the big revelation that they are both magical beings.

* * *

Fleur had to time it perfectly as to not reveal her surprise and her magical identity. It has been exactly 3 hours from the time she ended the phone call with Hermione to when Fleur stood at the doorstep of the Granger residence. She had to make sure that enough time has elapsed to convince Hermione that she traveled by plane.

It was the weekend before the start of term and Fleur need to see Hermione. Her inner veela was screaming at her to hold unite with their mate. Both Fleur and the veela needed, no craved that physical proximity again. Which is why Fleur can be seen looking awkwardly at the front door. Now that she was this close, she was beginning to panic. What if Hermione doesn't want to see her again? What if it was all a lie and Hermione was just giving "lip service" to what Fleur wanted to hear? The doubts started to become uncontrollable that Fleur decided to turn around and leave. Just when she was about to turn, the front door opened. A very shocked Mrs. Granger looked at an shocked silent Fleur.

"Hello dear, is there something I can help you with?", Mrs. Granger asked, the first to recover.

Fleur merely nodded her head like a crazy woman.

"What is it that I can do for you?"

Fleur's heart was pounding right out of her rib cage. She registered that the woman had asked her a question and Fleur wanted to reply but no words came out.

"Honey, I thought you were getting more milk for tea", Mr. Granger inquired from the hallway. He walked up to his wife to see what was holding his wife up. "Oh, hello", John said with a smile. The young lady was very beautiful and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for even acknowledging that. He turned to his wife to see if she knew what was going on. She picked up on his thoughts and said, "This poor young girl must be lost and she doesn't seem to be able to speak. John, didn't you take a sign language course back in university? Tell her that we are happy to help".

"I don't remember anything from university sweetheart, it was just a fluff course to bump my grades to get into dental school", John quickly replied.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you?", Hermione's voice came from somewhere in the house..

Fleur recognized that voice and the doubts started all over again thus increasing her panic attack. Fleur decided she would just turn around and leave before Hermione spotted her. If Fleur would calm down a bit, she would remember what her grandmother told her about the inner veela. When they have gone a long period without touching their mate, they start doubting the mate's intention and genuineness towards them. This is a classic example of such an event.

Just as Fleur made to turn around and leave, a gentle hold on her arm stopped her.

"Please dear, we mean no harm. We just want to help. You see, my husband and I are both dentists and our daughter looks to be a bit younger than you. We are not dangerous people. Allow us to help you find your way back home. Come now, let's get you out of this dreary weather and into the kitchen for a hot cup of tea."

Fleur allowed herself to be pulled into the empty kitchen.

"My name is Sarah and this is my husband John. Our daughter, who should be joining us really soon is Hermione."

Fleur realized that she is sitting in the home of her mate which caused her to look around with big eyes with not a word uttered yet. She looked in amazement at the photographs of the small but loving family. She can see Hermione's childhood through all the pictures, starting from the baby photos to the toddler ones, all the way to a very recent one taken on their trip to Avignon.

Sarah realized that the girl's attention was elsewhere so she stood up to put the kettle on and sent John to get the milk instead.

By the time returned, Fleur was walking around the living room touching all the different furnitures, paintings, photographs, and even the small ornaments that were atop the mantel of the fireplace. She was soaking in the history of the house and learning as much as she can of the occupants of the house. This house showed a small but very loving family dwells here.

She returned to the kitchen where a cup of tea was handed to her and gently guided into a chair. Fleur held the cup in both hands to warm them and then took a sip. The warm liquid felt so good in this rainy weather. Fleur is usually a coffee drinker but any warm drink that will calm her nerves will be welcomed.

By around the third sip, Fleur had calmed enough to regain her speech skills. Just when she was about to introduce herself, in walks in a freshly-showered-towel-still-wrapped-around-head Hermione.

Fleur's jaw dropped as her eyes widened in surprise. Her mate looks so cute like how a baby is wrapped in a towel after bathing.

Hermione jumped in shock to see Fleur sitting just a couple of feet away having tea with her parents in their home.

"There is our little girl now, this is Hermione", Fleur waved hello and smiled.

"Well, that's more than we got from her. Looks like she likes you", Sarah said as she handed Hermione a cup of tea.

"Hermione, did you ever learn sign language? I can't keep up with what you've learned and what you haven't learned anymore", her father asked.

"Um, no dad I didn't have the time what with school and other stuff. Why do need a …", she was cut off from completing her question when her mother chimed in.

"Well I found this poor dear standing at our doorstep this morning. I think she's lost and she may not be able to speak, or hear for that matter. Your father claims he's forgotten how to sign."

Hermione looked on in confusion. When did Fleur get here? They were on the phone not more than a few hours ago. She must have boarded a plane immediately after they hung up. A thought dawned on her; oh my gosh, did something happen to Fleur that rendered her unable to speak?

Hermione rushed over to Fleur and placed her hands on either side of the girl's face turning it left and right to inspect her throat then did a once over to make sure that she wasn't hurt.

"Fleur are you ok? Did something happen? Where are you hurt?", the questions were being asked in quick succession.

Both John and Sarah looked at each other with perplexed looks on their faces. "Fleur? The same girl that our little princess has been going on and on about since our trip?", John asked his wife.

"I think so. It looks as though they know each other. Odd, Hermione never mentioned that Fleur was mute", Sarah spoke.

Hermione and Fleur were in the middle of a hug when they heard Sarah's last comment. Hermione turned to Fleur and said, "why do my parents think you're mute?"

"That is my fault. I wanted to surprise you with a visit but just when I reached your doorstep your mother opened the door and I was shocked. I couldn't find my voice. I heard your voice calling for your parents afterwards and started to wonder if this was a good idea and started to panic. Your parents invited me in for tea and just when I was about to clear up this confusion, you walked in looking so cute I decided to just admire the view and engrave it into my memory", Fleur explained.

"You're lucky you're beautiful otherwise I'd be really mad at you", Hermione joked.

They turned around to see that it was her parents' turn to be stunned silent.

"Well I'll be darn! Fleur can speak and what a lovely voice it is", John said to which Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"Urgh dad, stop being so embarrassing", Hermione said as she tugged on Fleur's hand and led her to the bedroom.

"Fleur, what a wonderful surprise. I can't believe you're really here!", she exclaimed as she closed her door.

"I just wanted to see you before we head off to our schools. It has been lonely without you and although the phone calls are lovely, it doesn't seem enough. While we are still holidays, why not spend the time together. The phone calls and letters will suffice once we are in school", Fleur said and Hermione couldn't argue with that line of reasoning.

"What would you like to do? We can go anywhere you want", Hermione couldn't control her joy and excitement.

"I doesn't matter where we go as long as we go together. I just wanted to spend time with you, cherie"

They decided to explore the city with nothing in mind but the enjoyment of each other's company. They walked hand in hand down the streets, through parks, into cafes and restaurants, and settled for the sightseeing bus that took them all around. It wasn't so much for the view but to give their legs a break.

They spent the entire day doing nothing in particular but everything at the same time. Their little moments of shared glances, silent smiles, and endless handholding made them both realize that this is what paradise feels like and they wouldn't trade it for the world. Hermione knew that they should be heading back soon. Her parent's said it was alright for Fleur to say with them while she was in London, as they have never seen their baby girl this happy before.

"Let's go home Fleur, my parents are expecting us for dinner. We can turn in early for the night and start fresh tomorrow", Hermione offered.

Just then Fleur had a brilliant idea. She knew she wouldn't need her family's approval so she just offered, "My family is here with me and wanted to know if you and your family would like to have dinner with us tomorrow evening?", it was a total lie. She knew her parents, Gabrielle, and her grandmother would have to apparate in for this meal but Fleur so desperately wanted their families to meet.

"Sure Fleur, I'm sure my parents will be ok with that. They think I am taking all your time and they didn't really get to officially meet you as they assumed you were verbally impaired", Hermione said with a sly smile which earned her a flick on the nose.

* * *

The next evening an anxious Fleur Delacour was pacing around in her hotel room when her family arrived.

"My little flower, you will wear out the carpet if you keep that pace up", her father jokingly teased which earned him a growl from his eldest child.

"Apolline, please remind your husband that his sense of humour might land him in a hospital. Do you remember your state of mind when you had found your mate?", Fleur's grandmother reminded her daughter.

"Dear husband, it would be best if you refrain from your teases tonight. Mother is right, I would have taken anyone's head off in that similar mood Fleur is in." Louis nodded, took Gabrielle's hand and left to explore the rest of the suite.

* * *

"Mom how do I look? Should I wear my hair up or down? Maybe I should change shirt, I think I have a better one grandmother gave me for Christmas", Hermione rambled what would resemble more as a soliloquy than a dialog.

Her parents just sat in the living room waiting for their daughter to give them the signal that they can leave for the restaurant. This has been going on for hours and they just gave up and sat reading the newspaper or talking amongst each other.

"We should head out if we don't want to be late princess", John said and all that could be heard upstairs were footsteps and a very elegant looking Hermione appeared.

John leaned into his wife and whispered, "darling, how formal is this dinner? Now I'm getting nervous. Maybe I should wear my other jacket and also change my tie".

"No dad, we are going to run late. I want to make a good impression on her family. You never get a second chance to make a first impression!", Hermione scolded.

"I guess that's that then", Sarah said to her husband.

* * *

"Do you think Hermione will like this dress grandmother?", Fleur asked sounding like a child afraid to make a mistake.

Her grandmother took the young girl into her arms and kissed her cheeks, "of course she will, little one. She is your mate and although she doesn't know it yet, you are meant for her as much as she is meant for you."

The Delacour family decided to travel via car as they did not want to have to explain why a family of very well dressed people would emerge from a dark alley.

* * *

"Hermione dear, how did Fleur manage to get reservations for this restaurant? She just arrived yesterday and was able to secure a table at the most sought after restaurant? How is this even possible. My patients have told me numerous times that the waiting list is so long, it puts Santa's list to shame", Sarah said.

John could be heard grumbling to himself, something about a change of jacket and something to do with a tie.

Sarah linked her arm with his and the family entered the restaurant. It was a very beautiful establishment, with marbled flooring, walls made of the finest oak, and brass railings and trimmings.

"Um… Hi, we hav…." Hermione was cut off when the maitre d'hotel, whose name tag indicated his name is Marc, raised his palm without looking up from his book.

After a moment he raised his head and looked at each of the Grangers, more like scrutinizing them, one by one.

"Yes?", he finally spoke.

John was getting agitated by this man, who was looking down at his family.

"We have reservations, under the name…." John turned to his daughter to complete his sentence.

"Delacour, the reservation is under the name Delacour", Hermione continued.

"You will be joining the Delacour family" he said in disbelief and was about to launch off into what can only be construed as rude and condescending when another voice said, "I do believe that is what they said, that they have reservations under the name Delacour. What is the problem and why are they being held up?"

Fleur's grandmother, in all her glory, stood there with an air of sophistication, class and beauty. She walked up to the maitre d and spoke in rapid french to which he turned to the Grangers, bowed his head and apologized.

"I am terribly sorry for my behaviour. It will be my pleasure to show you to your table. Tonight you will be dining in our Royal dining hall. Please follow me"

Fleur walked up to Hermione and they took a moment to just appreciate one another.

"Fleur you look gorgeous… I mean beautiful… I mean, you look really good"

"Merci cherie, you are looking very beautiful as well."

They linked their hands and followed the man, right behind John and Sarah. The rest of the Delacours walked behind the happy couple.

Once they arrived at the dining hall and it was a hall, Hermione looked around and noticed that no one else was here.

"Grandmere wanted to ensure that we have a private dinner. She doesn't like the noise of other patrons nor their curious eyes" Fleur offered in explanation.

"Fleur, your grandmother didn't have to do that. We would have been fine having dinner anywhere. How did she manage to get a reservation here on such short notice?"

"It pays to know the right people in the right places", Fleur's grandmother said with a warm smile.

"Why don't the both of your make the introductions", Apolline said.

"Yes maman, this my grandmere and the head of the Delacour family. My parents Apolline and Louis, and this little one here is my sister Gabrielle", Fleur concluded.

"My name is Hermione Granger and these are my parents John and Sarah".

Both the Grangers and Delcours started various conversations and by the time dinner was done and the coffee was served, they felt like they have known each other for years. Even little Gabrielle was partaking in the conversation.

As evening turned to night, the families bid their farewells each promising to visit and keep the lines of communication by exchanging phone numbers and addresses.

Fleur was pulled aside by her grandmother and quickly returned to Hermione's side. She was told that the family would apparate back to France right after this dinner, Fleur will take the limo and escort the Grangers back home. She is permitted to bid Hermione farewell but is expected to return to France immediately thereafter.

* * *

Hermione and Fleur were standing on the front porch. Fleur took a bold step and held Hermione in her arms. She took in the scent of the girl, trying hard to commit all of it into memory. It will be these memories that will keep her warm while she is at Beaubaxton. Hermione, for her part, accepted the embrace and was creating her own memories. She never thought that there would be a time in her life where she didn't want to return to school. Hogwarts will be difficult without Fleur. Part of Hermione wanted to give up her magical life and just spend her time with Fleur in the non-magical world. Fleur had awakened something in her that opened the gates to happiness. Fleur had accepted her friendship so easily and more importantly, had accepted her with all her flaws and imperfections.

Deep down, Hermione knew this wasn't friendship. This was something bigger, better, and more amazing than mere friendship. She will have to think more about this but for now, she was just happy to be in Fleur's arms and feel her warmth.

"Hermione, I must return to France tonight. I can't tell you how happy you have made me feel during the short period of time we have known each other. I wish this never ends. Promise me you will come to France for your next holidays", Fleur said with pleading eyes that broke Hermione's heart.

"I promise Fleur, I promise you that we will meet again. I won't give up on us", Hermione said with so much conviction that Fleur felt her veela starting to push through.

"I must go now, my family will be waiting up for me at home. Remember your promise", Fleur said as she bent down to kiss each of Hermione's cheeks, each kiss lingering longer than usual but neither girls minded, in fact, they both relished in the feelings it brought.

"Au revoir, ma cherie"

"See you in the summer Fleur"

With a last hug and kiss, Fleur returned to the car.

"You can return the car, I will apparating as soon as we are out of sight"

"Of course Mademoiselle Delacour", the driver said and drove off.

Hermione stood there, unmoving, long after the limo was out of sight. She felt cold and empty. Fleur gave her life meaning. She was her source of happiness and no matter what her brain told her, her right reigned supreme. For the first time, Hermione is going to follow her heart and her brain be damned.

* * *

Hermione was waiting for Arthur to come and take her to the Burrow. She ran the instructions over and over again with her parents. She will send Hedwig, Harry's trusty snowy owl, who will deliver her letters to her parents who will in turn post them to Fleur. They will also send Fleur`s letters to Hermione back with Hedwig and a huge snack must to given to the poor owl for all her travels. It will be a tiring year but Fleur is well worth it. Hermione knew that this was just a temporary solution and she would eventually have to think of something for the long-run. Just then the doorbell rang and Hermione opened the door.

"Ah Hermione dear, how are you? I saw the most interesting thing out there and I was hoping you can explain it to me. There are these young boys who appear to be using magic. They have these cloth-like objects in the air and controlling them with strings"

"They're flying kites. It's what kids play on days that have a bit of wind", John replied from the living room.

"John, how are you and Sarah?", Arthur asked.

"Very good thanks. I see you are still inquisitive as ever about us non-magic folks", John said with a grand smile on his face.

"It's fascinating what you all can do without magic. It's like you've invented your very own type of magic", Arthur beamed in amazement. Just then the house clock chimed indicating the hour has struck.

"Hermione, we very well must be leaving. Molly has been cooking all morning and she won't be happy if you aren't fed before the boys return from their quidditch game", Arthur said.

"Ok then, we're on our way mom and dad. Don't forget what we talked about. It's very important", Hermione cryptically said.

"Yes little princess, we heard you the first thousand times. No need to sound like a broken record" John said as he hugged his little girl. Sarah then hugged Hermione and kissed her on the head. "We won't forget but make sure some of those letters are for us as well ok?"

"Of course mom. Love you both" and then she was out the door and all that could be heard was a faint pop sound.


	6. Chapter 6 - Rendez-Vous

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for any spelling and grammatical errors

As much as I would love to write the hot and sexy French accent for Fleur… well suffice to say I suck at it and I am being very kind in my description. I apologize in advance but I think we all have the power of imagination to rectify this inherent flaw of mine.

Please review. Reviews make me happy. Happiness makes me want to write even when I am busy with school :D

I'm so, so sorry to all my readers. This term took more out of me than I thought. I will try to keep ahead of my school work in order to not use my writing time to study. Thanks to all who have been so patient and thank you for the kind messages.

I am off on break until January 9. I will make it up to my readers during this time to update as much as I can.

* * *

"How do you think they will get here? Do you think they're going to apparate?", Ron inquired

"How many time do I have to tell you Ronald, you can't apparate into Hogwarts, there are anti-apparition charms in place", Hermione scolded

"What's gotten into her?", Ron asked. Harry merely shrugged.

"I think I see something in the sky", a student shouted

"What is it?", another student shouted

"It looks like a big carriage", Ron speculated.

As it turns out, and to Hermione's surprise, Ron was right. It was indeed a flying carriage.

Hermione spent the time the carriage took to land to ponder in wonderment how such a large carriage could fly and at a seemingly fast speed. She ran through the possible charms that would be required to achieve those desired results.

Before she knew it, a sea of girls in blue uniforms started pouring out of the carriage led by a very tall woman, their head mistress Hermione presumed.

Just as all the boys were gawking at the ladies in blue, something in the water started to emerge. Not until the men in red started to file out that they realized it was the students from another school, they were dressed in red.

The booming voice of Albus Dumbledore instructed everyone to enter the castle.

Hermione was bored sitting at the Gryffindor table as the chatter of what the students from these foreign schools were like. Just then, Albus introduced the ladies of Beaubaxton and on cue, the large doors opened and the ladies in blue stared to dance, twirl, and blow kisses as they made their way down the aisle. All the boys were so taken in by them and this annoyed Hermione to no end.

Hermione's heart started to beat faster and harder. If she were to be honest with herself, she didn't know why she was feeling this way.

Just when she looked forward, she saw a face she would recognize anywhere. A face that has appeared in all her dreams since going to France. A face she thought she wouldn't see until next year. This has Hermione starting to question her sanity. Was she so obsessed with Fleur that she is seeing her face everywhere?

Hermione blinked several times to clear her mind and refresh her eyes. She looked again but lost the girl in the mass of blue. Chuckling to herself, she just brushed it off as her imagination getting the better of her.

* * *

Fleur wasn't sure why her veela was trying to break free. It has been quite dormant for a long while but today it seems like it wanted to take control. Fleur had to fight really hard to push it back down. Just then the doors opened and she followed her schoolmates in their dance sequence. Approximately half-way down the hall, she noticed a girl with brown bushy hair and the most beautiful eyes, eyes she would know from her waking thoughts to her slumbering dreams.

 _She's a witch! That makes it a lot easier. This year won't be as bad as I thought it would be. Never beyond my wildest dreams would I have envisioned meeting her here. I must write to mother and grandmere as soon as I return to the carriage. They will be so pleased to hear this_ ; Fleur thought to herself.

Finally, Fleur reached the front of the hall and began to fall in line with the rest of her school. They must wait until the other school make their entrance before being seated. She never took her eyes off Hermione. Her blue eyes watched as Hermione kept looking left and right, as if looking for someone.

* * *

When everyone entered, they were all finally seated. Fleur took that opportunity to make her way to the table with the red and gold scarves. She walked up behind Hermione and asked, "Excuse me, are you done with the bouillabaisse? We seem to have run out at our table".

"Sure, take it", replied Harry as he reached for the dish.

Hermione turned around at the sound of a voice that could only belong to one girl. A gasp could be heard between them but no one can be sure which one.

"Bonjour Hermione, how are you?"

"I, I, I… wh wha what are you doing here Fleur?"

"Still so adorable when you are all flustered", Fleur said with a warm smile.

"I mean, you're a witch! Well of course you're a witch, why else would you be at Hogwarts", Hermione started to ramble again.

"Shh.. Cherie, yes I am a witch. A witch that is so happy to be spending a year here with you", the look on Fleur's face, a face that showed so much sincerity that it made Hermione lose all concept of space and time.

"Ahem…. Uh Hermione, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?", Ron asked.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course. Fleur, this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Harry and Ron, this is Fleur Delacour"

"A pleasure, gentlemen", Fleur said with a courteous nod.

Ron stood up and walked beside Fleur, "you know, we can show you around since you're new here", he flashed what he thought was a charming smile.

"I believe Hermione has already agreed to show me around", Fleur replied too quickly. It was obvious to both Hermione and Harry that Fleur did not like Ron.

"Ronald! Please control yourself. Fleur hasn't even settled into the school yet and you are bothering her. I will be showing Fleur around while she's here", Hermione said. She's not sure if she's angry with Ron because he's being his typical annoying self or is it that she's jealous.

 _Jealous of what? What do you have to be jealous about? She's not yours and he has every right to be her friend as you do. It's not like she's your gir…. What are you going on about? Now you're thinking of girl friend? No, you've just got to stop and get a grip_ , Hermione half pondered and half scolded herself.

Fleur was watching Hermione who looked deep in thought. She wondered what sort of inner turmoil was going on in that head of hers.

"Besides she's yet to have dinner", she took the dish of food into her hands and pulled Fleur away from Ron.

They were walking back to the Ravenclaw table where the delegates from Beauxbaton would be staying for their time at Hogwarts.

"Sorry about Ron, he means well", she apologized to Fleur, who only looked with pure adoration at Hermione. If it was at all possible, Hermione swore that that look made her go weak at the knees.

These new thoughts and feelings were so foreign to Hermione and it confused her. She wondered if Fleur was as confused as she was.

Fleur took every opportunity to touch Hermione. Her inner veela was filled with joy. Fleur placed her hand on Hermione's arm and reassured her, "he is harmless and I have dealt with boys like him before. I can handle myself."

They finally reached the Ravenclaw table and Fleur made the introductions. "Hermione, this is my little sister Gabrielle", she pointed to a small carbon copy of herself. "These are my cousins Amelie and her mate Monique, Adrianne and her mate Sophie, Celine and her mate Veronica, and Francine and her mate Elaine". The group smiled and waved hat Hermione which she returned. "Ladies, this is my friend Hermione Granger". There was a uniform gasp within the group and then hushed whispers.

Fleur cleared her throat and the group silenced. She gave a knowing look to all of them and then turned to Hermione, "thank you for walking me to my table. Shall we meet up after dinner?"

"Okay, so I'll leave you to your dinner. I'll meet you after dinner?", Hermione asked.

Fleur smiled and gave Hermione a kiss on each side of her check and whispered into her ear, "I have missed you, Hermione. I look forward to catching up after dinner."

Hermione numbly walked back to the Gryffindor table with a blush on her face.

 _Dinner will feel so long tonight. Wait a bit more and you will see Fleur again,_ Hermione thought to herself. The idea of spending time with Fleur caused butterflies to run amok in her tummy. She was so deep in thought that she completely missed the strange looks Harry and Ron shared amongst themselves.

 _This will be a great year_


	7. Chapter 7 - Secrets Unfolded

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for any spelling and grammatical errors.

As much as I would love to write the hot and sexy French accent for Fleur… well suffice to say I suck at it and I am being very kind in my description. I apologize in advance but I think we all have the power of imagination to rectify this inherent flaw of mine.

Please review. Reviews make me happy. Happiness makes me want to write even when I am busy with school :D

To make this less confusing for my readers, I have used italics to denote thoughts and bold to denote French. I hope this isn't too confusing to follow. Message me if it does or if you have a better idea on how to handle this multilingualism.

* * *

As soon as the dinner came to an end, Hermione dashed over to the Ravenclaw table. She was eager to be with Fleur again.

When she reached Fleur, she was greeted with the biggest smile Hermione has ever seen. Fleur opened her arms and Hermione automatically ran into them. Both girls closed their eyes to cherish the moment and feel the raw emotions: warmth, longing, nostalgia, and something else, something much stronger than any other feeling either girls have ever felt before.

Fleur fought to keep her veela at bay. The veela wanted to break to the surface and soar into the skies out of pure bliss.

Hermione was the first to pull back but only enough to look into Fleur's eyes but not enough to leave her arms. She noticed some flecks of gold and reminded herself to ask Fleur about that at later time.

The sound of giggles broke the trance Fleur and Hermione were in. Fleur turned around to see her giggling flock gathered behind her.

"Excuse me cherie", Fleur said to Hermione and turned to face her various cousins, their mates and extended family members.

 **What is so amusing, girls? Why don't you all head back to the carriage and rest. The journey could not have been pleasant for all of you** , Fleur spoke quickly in hopes that she could be alone with Hermione.

 **No, we are not tired. We would love a tour of the school as well, wouldn't we girls?** , Adrianne teased, and the flock all nodded their heads in unison.

 **Perhaps another day, today I would like to be alone with my mate** , Fleur spoke with more authority this time around.

 **Then we will retire to the carriage** , Francine responded. With that, the flock all said their goodbyes to Hermione and left.

"Are you ready to go, cherie?", Fleur asked.

"Yes, of course", replied Hermione with a warm smile.

Fleur took Hermione's hand and then they were off. Hermione showed her the various rooms that housed the herbology plants, pointed out the astronomy tower and the quidditch pitch, and finally her favourite place, the library.

Hermione was so eager to show Fleur her favourite sections that contained her favourite books that Hermione was pulling Fleur in every direction until finally they were able to sit down in her favourite area of the library.

Fleur observed how passionate Hermione spoke of the books, no doubt she has a fountain of knowledge. Fleur's heart swelled with pride that her mate was so perfect.

" … it turns out that mixing those two ingredients together would … am I boring you?", Hermione asked Fleur.

"Of course not cherie, I was so engrossed in what you were saying that I did not want to interrupt", Fleur said just as her veela pushed the emotion of panic. Fleur quickly spun around with her wand out.

"Come out from behind the bookcase", Fleur ordered. By now Fleur was standing right in front of Hermione, shielding her.

"Whoa, I give up", Ron emerged from his hiding place.

"Ronald, what are you doing here?", Hermione hissed.

"Well, I thought that I can, you know, tag along since I don't know much about Hogwarts' history. You know a lot and, um… I can also be like a protector just in case something goes wrong", Rom replied.

"No, Ron. Over the past few years, you showed no interest in learning about the history of Hogwarts, you just want to be around Fleur", said Hermione.

Fleur saw the anger but most of all, felt the hurt in her mate's words and this angered her.

"Excuse me Ronald but I do not need a protector. If it was not for Hermione, I would have hexed you into oblivion. Now go and leave us alone", Fleur retorted and the angry veela agreed.

Ron saw the golden flecks in Fleur's eyes and scrambled away.

"The nerve of Ron, following us all this time", Hermione was livid.

"He did not follow us all this time. He was waiting here for quite some time and started to approach when we arrived", Fleur said casually.

"How do you know?", Hermione was inquiring.

"Because I would have sensed him", Fleur said with finality.

Fleur pulled out the chair for Hermione and helped her into it. Fleur took the seat beside her and they took that tiny moment of privacy to just visually appreciate each other.

"Cherie, let's start all over again. No more hiding, no more secrets. Ok?", Fleur pleaded.

"Sure Fleur, I hated keeping that I am a witch from you", Hermione added.

"I hated keeping my magical side from you as well, cherie", Fleur replied.

"Well, my name is Hermione Jean Granger and I am an only child. I am a witch and I attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and love the art of transfiguration", Hermione introduced herself with all the transparency Fleur deserves.

"My name is Fleur Isabelle Delacour and I have a younger sister named Gabrielle. I attend Beauxbaton Academy of Magic …", Fleur paused, scared to reveal her veela heritage.

Hermione can see the fear and the battle going on inside Fleur's mind. She took Fleur's hand in hers and said, "Fleur, you don't have to tell me everything. Just whatever makes you comfortable. The rest we can discover together during your time at Hogwarts. Please don't feel that you must tell me anything".

"No, cherie, that's not it. I want to tell you everything. I don't know how you will take it. It's not the sort of thing you hear everyday", Fleur said.

Hermione offered, "Well, I find that it's easier if you take a deep breath, hold it in, and then upon exhale, just blurt it out"

Fleur thought about that for a moment and thought it might work. She took a deep breath, held it in, and then, "I am a witch and part veela".

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?", Hermione added.

"Now that I've said it out loud, I sort of feel foolish for being so scared", Fleur said with a soft laughter.

"See? It's not so bad after all. So, what is veela?", Hermione asked.

Fleur's eyes revealed panic. This alarmed Hermione, she placed her hands on either side of Fleur's face and looked into Fleur's eyes, "No, no, no honey, please calm down and breathe. Fleur? Fleur? Fleur can you hear me?"

* * *

"She just asked about you. What do I say?", Fleur asked.

"Tell her the truth. That we are one and we both love her very much", her veela explained.

"I can't tell her that. She doesn't know she's our mate, not yet that is"

"Then now is a good time to tell her. What else are you waiting for?"

"What if she rejects us? Rejects me?"

"Why would she reject us or you?"

"Because I am a girl and I have creature blood running through my veins"

"She won't reject us, not for those reasons, not for any reason because we are all strung together by ancient magic"

"She won't reject us?"

"She won't. If you don't start answering her soon, we'll both be in the infirmary with the school nurse poking and prodding us for no reason. I don't fancy that sort of treatment, do you Fleur?"

* * *

"I don't fancy that sort of treatment either", Fleur said in a dazed voice.

"What sort of treatment?", Hermione asked but was relieved that Fleur was at least responding to her.

Fleur, on the other hand, came to her senses and decided to just tell her about her veela heritage.

"You see Hermione, veela's are descendants of sirens"

"You mean like that stories I've read in Greek mythology?"

"Yes, those stories were of my ancestors"

"I thought they were just myths and nothing more"

"Even stories hold some truths, and the truth is, sirens are very real and they still exist today"

"Amazing, I had no idea. Please continue Fleur"

"Over the centuries the sirens started to evolve into veelas or harpies, while others remained the same. My grandmere is the leader of the largest veela clan in Europe, though some would say all over the world. We belong to Clan Delacour and I am next in line"

"Why were you so concerned about revealing this information to me? I would never judge you. Actually, a lot people call me mudblood because my parent's are non-magical beings. So, you see, I know a thing or two about being judged", Hermione said with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry cherie, that is a horrible thing to say to anyone. I won't let that happen to you, not without teaching them all a lesson" Fleur promised.

"It's alright Fleur, I'm used to it by now"

"No, it's not alright and I will make sure no one makes that mistake again"

"I have a few more questions, that is, if you feel up to answering them", Hermione said with so much hope that Fleur couldn't deny her even if she wanted to.

"Of course, please ask"

"I've noticed that you have golden flecks in your eyes from time to time. Why is that?"

"That is my veela wanting to push to the surface. Sometimes, not all the time, we have a battle who gets to be in control. Like when Ronald was hiding behind the bookcase, it was my veela who sensed him"

"I was wondering how you managed to know he was there and react so quickly"

"It wasn't me, that was entirely my veela"

"I'd like to meet your veela, thank her personally for protecting us", Hermione said with so much gratitude.

At that moment, both Fleur and the veela within, were beyond joy and happiness.

"I think she'd love that as well", Fleur replied.

"One last question, earlier today you introduced me to your cousins and their mates. Do you have a mate?"

"You see, all veelas are girls. Any boy that is born from a veela do not inherit the creature blood. They are just wizards. Veelas only have one mate that they are destined to be with for the rest of their lives. Although it has been preordained, the veela will recognize their mate upon first sight. Not every veela is fortunate enough to find their mate. Some veelas go their entire life without ever finding one. As for my mate, I have found that person but have not revealed it to her yet. When I was in France, I didn't get a chance to tell her so now it looks like I'll have to wait", Fleur knew she was being extremely evasive and cryptic but she really didn't want to lie to Hermione but she also didn't feel like now was the right time to tell her either.

Hermione felt jealous. Her selfishness of wanting to spend all her time with Fleur might be restricted because Fleur has a mate who she will spend most of her time with. This saddened Hermione but she pushed the feeling away, "Fleur, don't worry, you'll get the chance to tell her. You'll be back in France at the end of the year and since you two are destined to be together, she will wait for you even if she doesn't know why she is waiting".

Fleur wish she could just take Hermione by the shoulders, gaze longingly into her eyes, tell her that she is her mate, and then kiss her deeply; but she can't. If she did that now, she might scare off her brown-haired witch. Instead, Fleur opted to say, "I hope so cherie".

At that moment, both girls needed to be comforted for their own reasons. Hermione folded her arms on the table and placed her head on them. Fleur placed one arm on the table and placed her head on it while the other arm was wrapped around Hermione's shoulder. They snuggled close to one another and cherished the warmth and comfort.

Their heads were so close. They just laid there and stared silently at each other. If only one of them would concede a tiny bit, the kiss they both longed for was just two inches away.


	8. Chapter 8 - One Step Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for any spelling and grammatical errors.

As much as I would love to write the hot and sexy French accent for Fleur… well suffice to say I suck at it and I am being very kind in my description. I apologize in advance but I think we all have the power of imagination to rectify this inherent flaw of mine.

Please review. Reviews make me happy. Happiness makes me want to write even when I am busy with school :D

To make this less confusing for my readers, I have used italics to denote thoughts and bold to denote French. I hope this isn't too confusing to follow. Message me if it does or if you have a better idea on how to handle this multilingualism.

* * *

Fleur and her flock walked towards Hogwarts for their morning meal. Her cousins were curious how the "tour" went.

 **Fleur, how did it go yesterday? Was it everything you imagined it would be like?**

 **It didn't go that well but it didn't go as horribly as I dreaded**

 **Did you tell her she's your mate?**

 **No, I didn't want to scare her and ruin any chance of her reciprocating**

Just as they entered the great hall, all eyes turned towards them. Fleur and her flock are used to this sort of unwanted attention but ignored the looks and took their seats at the Ravenclaw table.

"Bonjour Luna, how are you?", Fleur asked.

"I am wonderful Fleur, how are you and your schoolmates adjusting to this Scottish weather?", Luna asked.

 **Tell her it's horrendous and that we want to go home** , one of her cousins said.

 **Tell her we'd rather fall off our brooms than stay another minute here in this cold and dreary place** , another cousin spoke up

Just then, Hermione entered the great hall with her friends and Fleur smiled. She turned to Luna and said, "We find it very beautiful and we look forward to spending the year here".

The flock looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

 **That's not what we said, was it? My English isn't so great. Did Fleur translate correctly?** , a flock member questioned.

By now the flock are all chatting amongst each other, each taking turns complaining about how much they would rather be in France or anywhere but at Hogwarts.

Hermione made her way over to Fleur and greeted her with a hug.

"Good morning Fleur, are you ready for class?"

"Good morning cherie, yes, I am very excited to attend today's lessons. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"I don't know if that's permitted since I'm in Gry…" Hermione was cut off by Luna

"Don't be silly. You are more than welcomed to sit here. You can take a seat next to Fleur."

Hermione did not have a chance to speak as Fleur was pulling her towards the seat next to her.

"Good morning ladies, how are all of you?", Hermione greeted Fleur's cousins.

As the flock were so engaged in their conversation, Hermione's question went ignored.

Fleur slammed her fist on the table and that received the attention of the entire flock.

"Ladies, Hermione was asking how you all are", Fleur firmly spoke with strength.

Hermione recalled that Fleur said she was next in line to be leader of their clan. This display of power shows their hierarchy.

"It's ok Fleur, I really shouldn't have interrupted their conversation"

"No cherie, it is not ok, not to me"

Celine stood up and said, "Hermione, our sincerest apologies. I don't know where our manners went. We are all doing very well and look forward to our first lessons at Hogwarts"

With a nod of apology to Fleur, Celine sat down and her mate Veronica placed oatmeal in her bowl. The rest of the flock silently ate their breakfast.

Wanting to diffuse the tension at the table, Hermione started to rub Fleur's arm.

* * *

Hermione was on her way back to the common room but her mind was still on the conversation she just had with Dumbledore. As it turns out, Hermione will be placed in some 7th year classes as she was well above her classmates.

"Mione, what did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?", Harry asked the moment she entered the common room.

"He said I will be taking some 7th year classes, starting tomorrow", Hermione replied.

Harry looked horrified. The thought of not having his best friend in class helping him frightened him.

"How can he do that? What about us? How will Harry and I pass without your help?", Ron interrupted.

"You guys need to start taking these classes seriously if you want to make it out there in the real world", Hermione scolded.

At least Harry had the decency to look embarrassed. Ron, on the other hand, just looked smug.

"We don't need to work hard, that's what you're here for; you must help us, right Harry?", Ron said.

"Argh! Ronald, you lazy creature, you better start working for your grades. I need to focus on my own studies now that I have advanced level classes to deal with", and with that, Hermione spun on her heels and headed towards the dorms.

"She'll calm down and come to her senses, she always does", Ron said to Harry.

"Maybe we should just start working harder in class. I better start reading these books", Harry said in hope that Ron would leave him alone. It boiled his blood when Ron was so self-righteous and took any help Hermione gave them as his birthright.

* * *

When Hermione pushed open the door to her advanced potions class, she was immediately hit with the different languages spoken. She heard French and what she believe to be Bulgarian.

"Hermione, are you here to see me?", Fleur said as she walked up her.

"Urm… no, n nn nno, I am in this class. I have been bumped up to 7th year courses. This is one of my classes?", it came out almost like a question but Fleur understood her meaning.

Fleur took Hermione by the hand and led her to the table with her flock.

"Well, then you shall sit here with us", Fleur smiled charmingly at her.

"Okay. How are all of you this morning?", Hermione asked the girls.

"We are all very happy to be having class with you", one of Fleur's cousin spoke up.

Just then, Snape walked in, his robe billowing behind him.

"There will be no funny business in my class. If there is a language problem, I suggest you take that up with your headmistress, is that clear?", Snape ordered.

"No problem at all professor", Fleur replied.

"None at all professor", Victor Krum spoke for the Bulgarian delegates.

"Very well, and you Ms. Granger, don't expect any leniency. If you are in my class, I expect you to know the material."

"Of course professor", Hermione replied all the while resisting an eye roll.

The rest of the class passed without much incident. She learned that the exchange students had a lot to offer and Fleur even showed her a few tips on how to improve her potion brewing skills.

While Hermione was packing her things away she looked over to see Fleur standing with her flock near the exit. She wondered why they didn't proceed to their next class.

"Are you all waiting for me?" Hermione hazarded a guess.

"But of course" Fleur said as she opened the door for the brunette.

"Oh, you didn't have to. What class do you all have next?", Hermione asked

"Defense against the dark arts, what about you?", Fleur said.

"Same", Hermione replied.

"Then we shall all go together", Fleur sing-songed and Hermione couldn't help but smile at the rare moments when Fleur was so childlike.

As they were walking to their next class, their hands brushed each other. Fleur felt the electric current running through her veins causing the gold flecks to return to her eyes. Hermione felt the fluttering of butterflies in her tummy.

Both girls smiled at the contact and the emotions it elicited.

* * *

"We just touched her hand and she didn't flinch", Fleur said

"I noticed that too. Maybe she even enjoyed it?", Fleur's veela asked in return.

"I don't know but she didn't show any signs of annoyance or irritation"

"Maybe you should try it again"

"Isn't that pushing it a bit?"

"Of course not, it's just repeating the experiment to see if it yields the same response"

"I don't know, maybe we should take our small victory and call it a day"

"Chicken!"

* * *

 _I'll show you who's chicken_ Fleur muttered.

Fleur took one slight step towards Hermione just as Hermione took one large step towards Fleur to avoid bumping into another student. The result: both girls collided into each other. This caused Fleur to reach out and place her arms around Hermione to stabilize them.

"Oh my gosh, Fleur, I'm so sorry, are you ok? Did I hurt you?", Hermione rambled.

"I'm fine cherie, are you ok?", Fleur asked all the while keeping her arms around Hermione.

"I'm fine too. We should head to class otherwise we'll be late", Hermione said. And so the two girls walked to their next class with the flock behind them. The smaller girl walking in the arms of the taller girl. All had smiles on their faces.


End file.
